


Distraction

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: When they’re spotted by stormtroopers on Jedha, Jyn and Cassian need to come up with a plan quick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for baenakinskywalker on tumblr, who won one of my awards to celebrate 2k followers

Jyn saw them first. They were both sweeping the streets, making sure that they didn’t attract any unwelcome attention. She saw the stormtroopers take one step towards them out of the corner of her eye and didn’t hesitate before pulling Cassian into a narrow alley.

“What are-”

“We’ve been spotted,” Jyn warned him.

She quickly calculated the distance between the alley and the troopers, and how long it would take them to get across the street. They didn’t have much longer. She looked up at Cassian and saw his hand twitch towards his hidden blaster. Catching it with hers, she shook her head once before surging up to press her lips to his. It was awkward at first. Cassian froze out of surprise but she squeezed his hand hard enough to jolt him out of it. His hand curved around her hip and tugged her in closer. Jyn tangled one of her hands in his hair and fisted the other in his jacket. When he nipped at her lower lip and turned them around to press her against the wall, Jyn couldn’t help but gasp and arch up into his touch. It was almost easy to forget why they were doing this in the first place but then she heard the manipulated voices of the stormtroopers and broke away from Cassian with a breathless laugh.

“Sorry,” Jyn said when she spotted them, pressing her hand over her mouth.

She knew that her cheeks were filled with color that had nothing to do with being caught but it could only help them now. Cassian tore his eyes away from her to look at the troopers, a smile playing on his lips as well.

“My new wife,” he said, keeping his arm around Jyn. “We get a little carried away sometimes.”

The two stormtroopers glanced at one another before one of them spoke.

“Are you pilgrims?” he asked.

Jyn nodded in response.

“My father brought my mother to the temple after they were married. I always wanted to do the same when my time came,” she said, laying her hand on Cassian’s chest.

The stormtroopers seemed to accept her story, stepping backwards to let them pass.

“Move along,” one said, gesturing for them to hurry up.

They both nodded seriously, Cassian’s hand going to her back as they walked away quickly. Once they were back on a busier street, blending into the crowd once more, his hand disappeared and her face fell back into a neutral expression.

“You’ve done that before,” Cassian said.

Jyn simply shrugged as she adjusted the scarf that covered her hair. She’d done it once or twice before to avoid detection. Saw always encouraged whatever means necessary to achieve the mission. It was her first time with a man, but she didn’t admit to that either.

“It was good,” he said, unaffected by her lack of reply.

“The kiss?” Jyn asked, glancing up at him with one raised eyebrow.

She knew that she didn’t imagine the slight flush in his cheeks as they made their way towards the temple.

“The distraction,” Cassian clarified.

Jyn nodded, facing forward again.

“I thought it was good too,” she said.

Cassian didn’t say anything but Jyn thought that she might have seen a slight smile on his face as they turned a corner. Then someone bumped into her, sending her staggering into Cassian’s arms, and he had to assure him that they didn’t want a fight. They were back to focusing on the mission once he managed to pull her away, all thoughts of the kiss gone from their minds for now, definitely to be revisited later.


End file.
